


Early Klaine

by jettacubed (Isteskunst)



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine week 2013, M/M, early klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isteskunst/pseuds/jettacubed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for day 1 of Klaine Week 2013: Early Klaine. Blaine finds out about Kurt's crushes on Finn and Sam and gets insecure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Klaine

The second Trainwreck Extravaganza wasn’t shaping up to be any better than the first. Well, okay, Blaine hadn’t sucked face with Rachel Berry yet, so that was a plus. But other than that, he was still surrounded by drunk strangers who, no matter how close they were to Kurt, seemed to spend an alarming amount of time being inappropriate and/or offensive. Take now, for instance. 

Blaine was just sitting on the arm of the sofa nursing a beer, minding his own business -- well, okay, he was staring at Kurt’s ass in those pants, my god, but that was his business now, wasn’t it, they’d been kissing each other for a week, doesn’t that make the surveillance of Kurt’s ass his business...? -- when he was accosted by a giant with a mohawk and no concept of personal space. 

“Heyy, little Gargler man!” the guy said, slinging an arm around Blaine’s shoulders and half pulling him off the arm of the couch. Blaine, reflexes *not* dulled by alcoholic thank you very much (he had learned that lesson the first time around), managed not to spill his (mostly full) beer all over his own lap. 

“Um, hi?” Blaine held out a hand. He remembered the guy from the previous Extravaganza, but he hadn’t actually talked to him and he couldn’t remember his name. “I’m Blaine.”

“I know, dude!” The guy said, fist-bumping Blaine’s open hand. “I’m Puck, remember? The dude responsible for getting your preppy ass laid?” Puck breathed into Blaine’s face and whoa his breath smelled like hand sanitizer. 

“My ass... what?” Blaine gagged, trying to turn his head away from the fumes emanating from Puck’s mouth. 

“No, dude, Hummel’s ass! You’re super short, dude, but I can understand most of what you say and you don’t wear girl clothes so I’m pretty sure you’re still the dude here, dude.” Puck patted him on the head with a little too much enthusiasm, seemingly unconcerned by Blaine’s incredulous look. 

“... What?”

Puck sighed. “What I’m trying to say here is that you need to be thanking me for getting you Hummel, because even if I wouldn’t tap that, I can still see that, for a dude who likes dudes, Hummel’s ass is pretty damn tappable. And I’m the one who sent him to spy on you in the first place, dude. So, yeah, you’re welcome, I accept cash, cash, and cash, rich boy.” He rubbed his fingers together in the universal symbol for “money.”

Blaine had stopped listening around the first mention of Kurt’s ass, choosing instead to focus his energy on staring at said ass. Kurt was dancing with Mercedes and another girl that Blaine hadn’t been introduced to and oh my god, was that Single Ladies? 

“... Thank you,” Blaine said, eyes still fixed on Kurt’s twisting hips. 

“You’re welcome, dude,” Puck held out a fist. Not taking his eyes off Kurt, Blaine bumped it. 

After a moment of silence (during which Blaine fantasized about Kurt’s ass and Puck did god knows what), Puck snorted. 

“You know, I never would’ve thought you’d be Hummel’s type. He was so into Finn and Sam, like, scary into them, I would’ve thought you’d be way too short and preppy for him.” 

It took a moment for the words to enter Blaine’s consciousness. Finn? Sam? Alarmed, Blaine turned to locate them in the crowd of obnoxiously singing people. Finn, standing out like the Eiffel Tower, was leaning against the counter, wearing his letterman’s jacket and looking absurdly broad. Sam (who must be using some sort of lip plumper because my god those lips) appeared to be teaching a sparkly-dressed girl with a sharp nose how to give a lap dance. 

Blaine, panicked, turned to Puck. “Kurt was into... what?”

Puck ruffled his hair. “Oh, totally, man. He used to practically cream his panties every time Finn came into a room. And Sam, that didn’t last as long, but I’m pretty sure I walked in on him designing little cake toppers for their wedding once. But don’t worry, bro, even though you’re not all studly, Hummel’s gotta see something in you that gets him hot, right?” 

To be honest, Blaine had no idea what to say. Of course he knew that Kurt must have been interested in guys before he met Blaine. Of course. But he’d never really thought about it, and, if he had thought about it, the guys he would’ve imagined Kurt crushing on would’ve been... well, a little more like Blaine than like either Finn or Sam. Guys with Vogue subscriptions and bathroom cabinets full of hair product, not guys with letterman’s jackets and (probably) horrendous athlete’s foot. 

Was that Kurt’s type...? If so, what could he possibly see in someone like Blaine? 

“Oh, dude, you look like you’re gonna cry, what the fuck,” Puck slurred, petting Blaine’s head and pulling him until he, off balance, slipped off the arm of the couch and into Puck’s lap. Puck put his arms around Blaine’s neck in what was half embrace, half headlock, and wholly un-comforting. “Don’t cry, little dude, don’t cry,” Puck murmured in his ear. 

“Noah, unhand my boyfriend before you break him,” Kurt’s voice came from a foot away. 

“Not gonna break him,” Puck tightened his grip and caused Blaine to choke, “I’m being nice. He should thank me.”

“I’m sure he’ll thank you once he regains the ability to breathe, now let go!” Kurt grabbed on to Blaine’s shoulders and yanked him backwards, causing Blaine to fall out of Puck’s lap and down onto the floor. “Oh, sorry!”

Blaine picked himself up, avoiding eye contact. “It’s fine. I’m gonna -- I’m just gonna go get some air.” He turned and went up the stairs that lead to the main room of the Berrys’ house. He knew he was being stupid, but the sudden realization that being attracted to him was essentially out of character for Kurt was making him insecure. He was the only gay boy Kurt had ever met, after all -- what if that’s all he was to Kurt? A convenient gay boy? Blaine slumped down in an armchair and covered his face with his hands. 

“Hey,” Kurt said quietly, perching on the edge of the same armchair. Blaine spread his fingers a little to look at him. “Are you okay? I know my friends are kind of crazy... did Puck say something awful? He’s kind of horribly inappropriate, like, all the time.” 

“I’m fine,” Blaine said. “Except.” He stopped, unable to figure out what he wanted to say. 

“Except what, Blaine?” Kurt settled a little farther back into the armchair so that he was snuggled into Blaine’s side. He grabbed one of Blaine’s arms and pulled it so that it was draped over Kurt’s shoulders. “That’s better,” he sighed happily. 

“Is it, though?” Blaine blurted. He was torn. He could either sit and snuggle with Kurt and be perfectly happy, or he could air all his insecurities and probably wind up sending Kurt screaming in the opposite direction. Unfortunately for Blaine, it was in his character to be awkwardly confrontational in emotional situations. “It wouldn’t be better if I were taller? Or built like an Abercrombie and Fitch model?” 

Kurt blinked at him. “... What?”

“Nothing. Except. Except Finn and Sam are your type, apparently, and I’m pretty much the furthest from Finn and Sam you can get while staying in the human species and I’m finding this very unsettling.” 

“Finn and...? I’m going to *murder* him,” Kurt said under his breath, looking outraged. “First of all, Blaine, never listen to anything Noah has to say. He has only had one good thought his entire life and it was sending me to Dalton, I’m pretty sure we’re gonna have to wait another seventeen years for his second good thought to come along.

“Second of all, Jacob Ben Israel is the furthest from Finn and Sam that you can get. *You* are so superior to Finn and Sam that it is legitimately ridiculous. I liked them because they were sweet to me, not because of how they look. Well, Sam does have great lips -- but mostly it was because they were sweet. You, on the other hand,” Kurt wrapped both arms around Blaine’s shoulders and squeezed, “are breathtaking in every way, in *addition* to being sweet to me.”

Blaine, warm in Kurt’s arms, leaned forward to nuzzle Kurt’s nose with his own. “You think I’m breathtaking?” he said, a smile slipping onto his face. Kurt huffed a laugh. 

“I think you’re breathtaking. Though a little bit stupid for listening to anything that Noah Puckerman has to say, not to mention --” 

But what wasn’t to be mentioned never wound up being mentioned, because Blaine, buoyed by new confidence and the warmth of his new boyfriend’s arms, cut Kurt off with a kiss.


End file.
